Charity
by Poisoned Scarlet
Summary: "Well? Are you going to cower behind that pole all evening or are you coming?" Byakuya Togami decides that, aside from her murderous fits and lewd stares, she makes a useful maid in a despair-filled world.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dangan Ronpa!

**Charity  
by. **_Poisoned Scarlett_

This is it—this is the world he has decided to embrace. Black smoke paints the sky in rivulets and the smell of burnt wood, burnt flesh, burnt vegetation is overwhelming. The sounds of discord and chaos echo through the ruined streets, the wrecked buildings. Their screams are loud in his ears and hurt his throat, his head. But Togami does not allow his expression to waver as he gazes past the mountains of rubble, the ash marks that claw the concrete and run down the asphalt. The ground beneath him is unstable: it sinks with his every step but he does not falter. He can't; he has to continue walking somewhere where his life has purpose once more.

This is the world he decided to embrace.

He will not go back on his word.

He is alone in this new world, too, of this he is certain. His fists threaten to shake but he does not allow himself to mourn openly—not when he encounters Monobear enthusiasts, their deranged laughter and maniacal displays of violence doing little to disturb him. It's surprising, how he only hides against the building, becomes a shadow himself, and lets them pass. His face remains level, if not irritated. He doesn't think anything can _really _disturb him anymore, not after what he has seen, what he has lived through, what he has heard. He has watched, without flinching, without much else than indifference, really, as his friends were picked off one by one by a sadistic, wretched, mastermind who went by Junko Enoshima.

He has seen death and he has seen fear and he has _felt_ the encompassing, crushing, weight of guilt. He has been forced out of his comfort zone, he has been forced into situations with no sensible instructions. He has been forced into madness itself. He has been forced to accept his families death, he has been forced to accept his own fall from rank. But, despite all this, he has learned _more_ than he had ever calculated possible from the astounding deductions of Naegi, the profound calmness of Kirigiri, from the overwhelming affection of Asahina, the strong camaraderie between Ishimaru and Oowada—the carelessness of Hagakure, the good-natured faith of Sakura, the guilelessness of Yamada, the calculative cruelty of Celestia Lundenburg, the innocent willingness of Chihiro and, in particular, the strange duality of murderous lust and anxious uncertainty from Touko Fukawa.

Togami stops suddenly. The air bogs down on him; it is heavy with blood and despair. He reaches into his pocket, pulling out a simple handkerchief, and presses it against his nose.

"Fukawa!" He snaps.

"U-uwah! Togami-sama?" She wails, shocked. She cowers when he looks over his shoulder sharply, his stunning blue eyes too much for her pounding heart. She ducks her head. "Y-y-you knew I was following you all this time?"

It's been two days.

He believed she would grow bored of following him around, but there isn't even a hint of that on her face.

"It's a bit hard not to, with how clunky your footsteps are," he answers, snidely. "Hasn't anyone taught you how to walk properly? You're ungraceful."

She only whimpers, biting her lip and looking from him to the floor rapidly.

"Don't you have family to search for?" Togami demands.

She flinches, ducking lower. "N-no...I mean, I lived with my uncle—!"

"Ah, yes," Togami calmly looks back forward. He crosses his arms. "Your parents died in an unfortunate accident when you were young. You're an orphan who lives with her relatives. I remembering reading that in your file."

Fukawa is beaming—her eyes shine brightly, disgusting against the backdrop of crumbling buildings and blackened, blood-raw, air. She clasps her hands before her chest, trying to contain her grin by biting her bottom lip. She parts her lips to say something then gasps, slaps her hands over her mouth, hops from foot to foot while Togami watches with a deadpanned expression.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Mmph!" She shakes her head.

Togami remembers then and twitches. She still remembered that? He's more than little wary by her obsession with him, but ignores the thoughts before they upset him. "Speak, you fool!"

"I-I'm so happy that Togami-sama knows so much about me! I know _everything_ about Togami-sama! For him to know about m-me, my home life, makes me so-so—!" She sneezes and suddenly her eyes lose their innocent, bashful, glow and become sharp, dilated, and wild. "_Fucking hot! Ooh! _Togami-sama_, _why won't you let me run my scissors through your skin? Ugh, I'm getting so _wet_ just thinking about it!" She clutches her skirt, biting down on her lip until blood is drawn. "Just one cut, Togami-sama, one cut and I'll never bother you again!"

Togami snorts, turning to leave.

"_Tog—achoo! _Eh? Um, wh-what happened? Ah, wait, Togami-sama! What just—where are you going?!"

"Honestly," he sighs sharply. He only desires to find his place in this world of despair and hope and here she is, lost, paddling after him like a blind puppy. She is absolutely useless; she would not make it a week without some kind of supervision. He likes to believe the only reason she is not dead is because of her other self, who is more self-aware and sharp than the her sane self. He wonders what happens if Genocider Syo takes over for too long, if she becomes dominate as timid Fukawa becomes history. He scowls and stops walking, looking over his shoulder again.

She is gazing longingly after him from far away—further behind than he imagined.

He curses his classmates; he's become soft and he hates it.

"_Well? _Are you going to cower behind that pole all evening or are you coming?"

"Togami-sama...actually wants me to go with him?" She whispers in disbelief. She cautiously walks out from behind the pole, more shocked than excited. "E-even...with my other...self...?"

Togami scoffs, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Don't think that I _actually_ enjoy your company. Consider this charity. Besides, I could use a maid to cater to my needs," he states but his condescending tone is overlooked by Fukawa—as usual. He smirks, crossing his arms. "In this new world, it seems I will need to rebuild my families empire once more. Your dual personality can aid me in that—especially when I need to..._persuade_, someone."

"O-of course, Togami-sama! I'll do my very best to be of use to you—I promise you won't regret this!" Fukawa cries, running to him. He holds out a hand before she gets too close and she grabs it instead, rubbing her cheek against it. He bristles in disgust, barking at her to _let go before he changes his mind. _"Togami-sama is so kind! I'm so glad to have fallen in love with such a righteous man!"

He scoffs.

She is nothing more than delusional, but she is beneficial in this new despair-filled world.

"Give me your scissors."

"Ehh?"

"Now! I won't have you threatening to cut me while I sleep, you idiot, now hand them over!"

"O..okay...but...I, um, don't know where they are."

"What do you mean, you don't know where they are?" Togami looks at her with a twitching brow. Fukawa mourns; she is already messing up and it has not even been two whole minutes!

"S-she...she _hides _them and I can't...I mean—AH! I found some!" She pulls a pair out of her pockets with a happy smile. She takes out two more and then lifts her shirt up slightly in curiosity, revealing an entire belt of sharp scissors wrapped around her midsection. She looks bewildered, her skin crawling.

Togami stiffens but takes the belt from her, ignoring her sheepish laugh. At the very least, he thinks dryly, he will be able to sleep soundly at night now.

"Come," he orders, walking ahead. "As a maid, you will do everything I say and only speak when addressed. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Togami-sama!" She flushes, delighted.

He waits for any resistance and sighs when she only gazes up at him with shining eyes. What had he expected? She is blind when it comes to him. She would probably obey him if he asked her to die—no, he thinks calculatingly, she would not heed that order because it would mean she would not be able to see him anymore. It was too out of her control. If it benefits her in regards to him, he decides, she will bend to anyone's will.

"You will only obey me as well," he adds, as a precaution. "_Only_ me."

"Of course, Togami-sama, I would never think of obeying anyone else!" She beams. Togami only looks away. She walks two paces behind him obediently, her cheeks flushed happily and her smile dreamy. He looks down the road and wonders if he will truly be able to rebuild his families wealth, rebuild the hope that cracked under the weight of Despair Academy, but the doubt is washed away when Fukawa grabs his elbow and warns him of an incoming group of suspicious people. Her hand is holding the end of her braids, readying to make herself sneeze in order to switch to her alter ego.

"What did I tell you about talk—!"

"But Togami-sama asked me to help him in this new world! So I-I shall...shall _kill_ anyone who tries to hurt Togami-sama so that he may rebuild his families empire!" She promises with darkened eyes, shaking but determined. "A-as your maid...this is the least...I can do, right?"

Togami gives her a seconds stare before smirking, looking away to hide his surprise. She has taken to the role of maid too easily; he expected some resistance. But again, Fukawa is special. She is not like the others; she's unstable, and she needs someone always. She needs someone to latch onto and, although it is not pleasant to be at that end most of the time, it will benefit him in this new world.

It gives him _hope_, he thinks with an ironic laugh.

"Just refrain from dying," Togami tells her, simply. He looks away, haughtily pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "It would be a pain to find a replacement."

Fukawa's eyes shine brighter but before she could give her sincere thanks, she sneezes.

"Aah? What the fuck—oh! Togami-sama! Hey, you know what's got Gloomy all happy? She's bugging the _shit_ out of me," Genocider Syo growls, grabbing her pigtails, pulling on them viciously. "Annoying! Shut up, Gloomy, before I cut you!"

"Just make sure no one attacks us," Togami deadpans, figuring he can hold off explaining her new role until they found decent shelter. "And shut up."

"If I do, will you let me slice you up—wha-what _happened to my SCISSORS?! _GLOOMY, YOU WHORE, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Togami only pinches the bridge of his nose and wonders if this sort of charity was even a good idea.


End file.
